Dinner
by Fantasya-Rii
Summary: Pertemuan Mamori dengan kedua orangtua Hiruma menjadi berantakan. dari asal dan berpura-pura pacaran mereka akan dinikahkan...The end
1. Pertemuan dengan Devil Parents

**Reply Review:**

**Yohna –nyu- :** gomen kalo aku masih buat misstypo yak namanya juga manusia tak sempurna berulang kali aku berusaha tak membuat misstypo tapi tetap saja ada dan buat Senasuzunya entar deh ku buat deh yang lagi event christmasnya. Tunggu saja ya…^^

**Gekkou Kitsu :** Emang Mamori ultahnya kapan? Aku nggak tau…… aku juga akan lebih teliti lagi dalam memeriksa penulisan koma Thx^^

**RisaLoveHiru :** Ya~ thanks Felix, aku akan tetap berjuang menulis fic. Felix juga berjuang ya^^

**Akuma shit :** Sebenarnya aku slalu berterima kasih bagi yang mau review fic ancur berantakan nggak bermutu yang slalu ku buat jangankan review yang telah baca saja aku doain agar mereka slalu membuat fic –tanpa tau sapa yang baca- Dan sebetulnya kata-kataku yang sesekali menyakiti orang itu sudah keturunan tak dapat hilang walo kucoba berubah. Thx dah ngingetin….

* * *

Rii: Kita langsung mulai saja….

********

**Disclaimer: I don't own eyeshield 21**

********

**Dinner**

**Chapter 01: Pertemuan dengan Devil Parents**

**By Riikun**

Hiruma sedang duduk bersender di ruang club sendirian menunggu manajer. Ia mengangkat wajahnya ketika mendengar ada yang membuka pintu. Dikiranya Mamori tapi ternyata seorang lelaki tua dan seorang wanita.

"Youichi!!", panggil wanita itu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini, orang tua sialan?", tanya Hiruma kasar.

"Itu bukan urusanmu", jawab lelaki tua itu yang tak lain Hiruma Yuuya.

"Nah…, langsung to the point aja", anggap Hiruma cuek.

"Baik Youichi, apakah kau sudah punya pacar?", tanya wanita atau Hiruma Natsuki.

Hiruma langsung kaget mendengar pertanyaan itu dan berkata, "Kenapa kau bertanya begitu ibu sialan?".

"Karena aku orang tuamu, baka", jawab Natsuki, "Dan aku merasa bahwa di ruang klub ini ada seorang gadis", lanjutnya.

"Dia hanya seorang manajer sialan bukan pacar sialanku", ucap Hiruma.

"Aku tak yakin", jawab Yuuya dengan tampang super duper tidak percaya.

"Soalnya mana mungkin ada gadis yang masuk club ini kalau tidak punya _special feeling_", kata Natsuki melanjutkan Yuuya.

Belum sempat Hiruma menjawab, Mamori sudah datang dengan membawa banyak data ditangannya dan mendobrak pintu.

"Maaf aku terlambat, Hiruma-kun", kata Mamori terengah-engah. Hiruma berjalan mendekati Mamori lalu mengambil satu dokumen dan duduk disalah satu kursi. Sementara itu Mamori menyadari ada 2 orang yang melihatnya,jadi karena merasa tak enak Mamori mengucapkan salam ke mereka (baca: orang tua Hiruma).

"Uhm… Hallo", sapa Mamori sembari berjalan ke Hiruma.

"Hiruma-kun mereka siapa?", lanjut Mamori berbisik.

"Mereka orang tua sialanku", jawab Hiruma santai.

Mamori pun kembali dan mencoba berbincang dengan orang tua Hiruma.

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian. Aku Mamori, aku membantu anak kalian salam team football sebagai manajer, aku juga teman sekelasnya", kata Mamori sopan.

Natsuki menggeleng kepalanya, lalu melihat kearah pundaknya untuk melihat suaminya.

"Hanya teman", kata Natsuki.

"Ya bu", jawab Mamori.

"Beritahu kami, berapa lama kau mengenal anak kami?", tanya Yuuya tersenyum berbagai arti.

Mamori berjalan kesebuah mesin kopi dan mulai menyiapkan cangkir. "Aku sudah mengenal Hiruma-kun dari kelas 1 tapi aku tak terlalu banyak mengobrol sebelum aku bergabung di club amefuto pada tahun ini. Aku jadi harus berada di sebelahnya setiap waktu."

"Oww itu pasti waktu-waktu yang romantis, ya 'kan sayang?", kata Natsuki ke Yuuya sembari membayangkannya.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu", balas Yuuya sedikit berbisik.

"Jadi Mamo-chan, bagaimana belajarmu di kelas? Dan apakah kamu mengikuti banyak extra curricular selain menjadi manajer di club amefuto ini?", tanya Yuuya.

"Well, belajarku cukup baik", ucap Mamori memasak air panas kemudian duduk dekat mereka. "Aku juga termasuk member di Discliplinary committee tapi aku lebih banyak menyediakan waktu untuk club ini".

Natsuki mengeluarkan seringai di wajahnya serta pikirannya melayang ke masa depan. "Saya yakin kau dapat melakukannya, sayang".

Mamori hanya tersenyum lembut tak yakin atau lebih tepatnya tak tahu kenapa dia harus menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan orang tua setan itu.

"Apakah kau punya rencana untuk masa depanmu, Mamo-chan?", tanya Yuuya.

"Aku punya cita-cita untuk menjadi guru TK", jawab Mamori sembari berdiri melihat air yang sudah mendidih. "Kalian suka kopi hitam atau yang pakai susu?".

"Yang hitam saja", jawab mereka berbarengan.

Mamori mengangguk dan membuat 2 cangkir black coffee yang bebas gula dan secangkir milk coffe untuk dirinya sendiri. Beberapa menit Mamori selesai membuat kopi mereka, ia lalu membawa 3 cangkir kopi ke meja. Meletakkan 2 cangkir di depan oang tua Hiruma dan 1 cangkir lagi di hadapannya sendiri.

"Jadi Mamo-chan, apakah kau menyukai anak kecil?", tanya Natsuki setelah menguk kopinya.

"Aku sangat menyukainya", jawab Mamori dengan wajah agak senang.

"Pernah kepikiran untuk mempunyai anak kecil sendiri?", tanya Natsuki lagi dengan seringai tertampar di wajahnya.

Mamori blushing kemudian menundukan wajahnya, "Ma-mau sih, t-tapi kalo sudah kerja".

"Excellent! Aku setuju"

"Setuju untuk apa?", tanya Mamori blinked.

"Tentu saja setuju untuk hubungan kalian. Youichi mendapatkan gadis muda yang baik. Tolong untuk menjaga dia baik-baik", ucap Natsuki berdiri dari bangkunya dan mengambil jaketnya.

Mamori kaget dengan perkataan yang baru saja keluar dari mulut ibu Hiruma. "Tu-tunggu ka-kau pikir aku dan Hiruma… itu kami… aku pikir kalian salah paham, aku dan Hiruma tid—"

"Ah, itu tak perlu dijelaskan", kata Natsuki memotong perkatakan perkatakan Mamori. "Kalian tak perlu malu, karena kalian itu pasangan yang lucu".

"Pasangan?!", kata Mamori mencoba tidak berteriak.

"Nah, bagaimana kalo kau datang ke rumah kami untuk makan malam, bagaimana kalo sabtu jam 8 malam. Good? Great", kata Yuuya setelah menghabisi black coffe lalu mengambil jaketnya dan berjalan menuju keluar ruang club bersama Natsuki.

Tapi mereka berhenti diambang pintu. "Jangan sampai lupa ya~", ucap Yuuya serasa punya menantu.

"Bye bye, Youichi Mamo-chan", lambai Natsuki dan merekapun berjalan kembali meninggalkan pasangan malaikat iblis itu (baca: Hiruma dan Mamori).

Setelah mereka berdua pergi menghilang entah kemana, Mamori berjalan menuju Quaterback yang sedari tadi asyik mengetik atau browsing internet bersama laptop kesayangannya.

"Hiruma-kun, kenapa kau tak bilang ke orang tuamu yang sesunggunya?", tanya Mamori kesal.

"Buat apa?—"

"-Buat mereka nggak salah paham", kata Mamori memutus kalimat Hiruma.

"Mereka tak akan mendengarkanku", balas Hiruma santai.

"Tak mungkin!! Kalau begitu bagaimana ini??", Mamori menyerah seakan-akan air matanya ingin mengalir di wajahnya.

"Ya mau tak mau kau harus…"

"Harus apa?"

"Datang ke makan malam sialan itu, manajer sialan"

"APA??!!!", kata Mamori kaget setengah mati dan hampir teriak sampai-sampai Hiruma menutup telinga.

"Berhentilah berteriak manajer sialan", Hiruma tak mao kalah besar volume suaranya.

Mamori terdiam membuang muka, Hiruma menarik nafas yang panjang. "Lebih baik kau datang saja, dan lihat apa yang akan terjadi nanti", kata Hiruma lembut [1] sembari mengusap air mata Mamori yang membasahi wajah cantik nan imutnya itu.

Mamori mengangkat wajahnya tak percaya dengan kata-kata yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Hiruma. Beda rasanya bersama Hiruma yang sekarang dengan yang biasanya. "..umh ba-baiklah", kata Mamori pelan lalu tersenyum.

**Chapter 01 end**

*********

Rii: Bagaimana tanggapankalian? Kalau yang mau ngsih saran aku lakuin deh. Tapi yang request aku nggak yakin tapi aku usahai saja. Yang mao riview boleh lawat tombol ijo di bawah, lewat FB, tao boleh juga SMS –nomor liat ke profile- okey?

* * *

[1] = Baru kesambet malaikat kale~


	2. Saat Makan Malam in Devl House part 01

**Reply review**:

**Akuma-nyo**: Ah nggak apa-apa kok *meminta agar berdiri kembali* kalau soal Hiruma jadi lembut itu ya mau aku *dihajar Hiruma* hehehehe…

**Yoh-chan males Log-in**: Iya skarang aku tak bertanggapan sama yang nge-flame soalnya aku anggap kritik pembangun jati diri kalo lagi nggak ada ide^^ and thanks so much to you..

**Akari males login =_=;:** Sabar ya

**Gekkou Kitsu**: Ya~ makasih. Umh sebetulnya kalau pake "Kalo" lebih enak aja abis pake "Kalau" kayak ada yang ngejanggal gitu~ *biar gaul tapi tampang cupu*…

**Kanna Sauji**: Wah makasih udah mau jadi readers sejati ku^^…

**Sally-chunny: **Thx^^

**KuroShiro6yh: **Lho kok bisa? Mang asalnya mau beralayar ke fandom apa? Hehehe… just kidding.

**LynDa saLeha**: Siap bos, kalo senasuzu-nya sabar ya~

**RisaLoveHiru**: Kekekeke.. (evil mode on) ngg~ felix mau di usap air mata ma Hiru? Ya aku juga mau tapi mungkin malah ditembaki.. ^,^v

**Q-chan**: Iya, kalo aku jangankan manggil ortu pake sialan ngomong kasar aja udah di gaplok -.-v

**HARUNA'HIRU_MAMO'DAUGTHER**: Iya saya nggak bakal masukin ke hati tapi ke jantung hex3.. canda

**Lacossu no ame2604: **Iya, fic ini belum tamat. 'cuz ni fic bakal sampe chapter 5 jadi ikuti terus aja….

**4ALL**: CHAPTER 2 UPDATED^^ and thankz for the reviews…

* * *

**Rii**: Disclaimer **I don't own Eyeshield 21….**

*********

**Dinner**

**Chapter 02: Saat Makan Malam in Devil's House (Part 01)**

**By Riikun**

*********

**~Sabtu~**

Mamori berjalan penuh gelisah sore hari sekitar jam 17.45 menuju SMU Deimon. Ia menggunakan gaun simple dengan rok pendek se-paha dan tak bertangan serta bewarna merah. Sebetulnya setengah jiwanya Mamori tak ikhlas jika ia pergi ke rumah iblis itu tetapi jika ia tak dateng ia merasakan bad feeling yang bakal mencengkramnya di sekolah setelah itu. Ia sudah memikirkan selama seminggu tapi berulang kali kata-kata Hiruma yang lembut mengelilinginya atau lebih tepat menghantuinya[1].

'Duh, semoga tak ada kejadian buruk setelah aku datang', doa Mamori mencoba agar dirinya selamat.

"Grrreeeeekkk", suara Mamori membuka pintu dengan pelan.

Ia pun masuk kedalamnya. Dilihatnya sang Quaterback lagi duduk dengan menggunakan tuxedo hitam dan kemeja merah yang sedang menunggu sekaligus browsing internet.

"Hi-hiruma-kun kau yakin tak akan apa-apa nih kalau aku dateng", tanya Mamori gugup kayak Sena.

"Jika kau tak datang malah akan jadi masalah sialan yang besar, manajer sialan", balas Hiruma sembari mematikan laptopnya.

"Ta-tapi gimama kalau kita betulan dianggap pacaran, 'kan repot jadinya?", Mamori sudah mau menangis.

"Itu tak mungkin terjadi, manajer sialan", Hiruma berusaha menenangkan Mamori.

Mamori mengusap air matanya lalu mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap setan itu (baca: Hiruma).

"Sungguh?", ucap Mamori yang dijawab oleh anggukan Hiruma dan akhirnya Mamori tersenyum.

**DHEG DHEG DHEG**

Jantung Hiruma berdetak sangat kencang melihat senyuman tersebut.

'_Cih, perasaan apa ini?_', tanya Hiruma pada dirinya sendiri.

Mamori melihat ke arah Hiruma dengan seksama lalu menyadari sesuatu yang kurang pada Hiruma. Disadarinya Hiruma tak menggunakan dasi. "Um.. Hiruma-kun, mana dasimu?".

"Apakah kau lihat aku memakai dasi sialan, heeh?".

Mamori menggeleng. "Untung saja aku membawanya", ucapnya bersyukur sembari mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas dan itu adalah sebuah dasi bewarna hitam. Mamori pun meletakkan tangannya di leher Hiruma untuk memasangkan dasi.

"WHAT THE DAM—", kata Hiruma kaget dengan tangan Mamori tapi terputus.

"Tenanglah Hiruma-kun", Mamori masih memasangkan dasi tersebut. "Selesai".

Hiruma terdiam sebentar. "… thanks, manajer sialan".

Mamori tesenyum, "Nah, ayo kita berangkat".

Mereka pun berjalan keluar ruang club dan pergi ke rumah keluarga Hiruma.

**~Di dalam kereta~**

Mereka duduk disalah satu gerbong yang sepi. Tentunya Mamori duduk di sebelah Hiruma. Ya jawabannya singkat aja kenapa dia duduk disitu, karena takut kehilangan.

"Hiruma-kun.."

"Panggil aku Youichi", ucap Hiruma santai.

"Ehk.. kenapa?", tanya Mamori heran sekaligus blushing.

"Karena kita mau ketemu ortu sialanku, manajer bodoh sialan".

Mamori menundukan wajahnya yang merah. "..uhm baik, You-i-chi".

Mendengar nama itu keluar dari mulut Mamori, Hiruma menyeringai. Perjalananpun berlanjut.

**~Dirumah Keluarga Hiruma~**

Tepat jam 19.00, Hiruma dan Mamori sampai di rumah keluarga Hiruma. Mereka langsung masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut. Dan…

**PRAK PRAK**

"SELAMAT DATANG", sambut Yuuya dan Natsuki.

"Kalian berlebihan orang tua sialan", komen Hiruma dingin. Mamori hanya tersenyum palsu.

"Kenapa memangnya, Youichi? Keberatan?", tanya Natsuki dikelilingi aura hitam.

"Kalau iya. Terus mau gimana, ibu sialan?", Hiruma malah memuncakkan amarah sang ibu.

"Kau….", Natsuki tak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena Yuuya melerainya.

"Sudahlah Natsuki, sebaiknya kita mulai saja acara makan malamnya", ajak Yuuya.

Natsuki mengangguk lalu berjalan berdampingan dengan Yuuya. Sedangkan Mamori masih membeku atas kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

"Hei, manajer sialan?!", panggil Hiruma.

"Nani?"

"Kenapa melamun? Dengar nggak apa yang dikatakan ayah sialanku!"

"De-denger sih.., tapi Hiru—ehh Youichi, sekali ini saja kau panggil aku pake nama depanku?"

"Maksudmu..", Hiruma berjeda dahulu. Sangat memalukan memanggil Mamori dengan nama depannya sampai-sampai telinga lancipnya memerah. "…Ma…mori?".

"Hai", balas Mamori tersenyum sembari menggandeng tangan Hiruma.

**DHEG DHEG DHEG DHEG DHEG DHEG**

Jantung Hiruma kali ini benar-benar berdetak tidak karuan hingga makan malam terselesaikan dan Yuuya mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Jadi.. kapan kalian menikah?", tanya Yuuya dengan tampang watados yang membuat Hiruma dan Mamori kaget sampai keselak.

"Uhuk.. uhuk..", Mamori tersedak.

"Jangan ngaco ayah sialan, jangankan nikah kita aja belum lamaran", marah Hiruma yang kayaknya ia keceplosan deh.

"Iya ya, benar juga mereka belum lamaran", kata Natsuki gabung.

"Begini saja, dalam waktu 2 minggu kita akan mempersiapkan semuanya dan tepat hari Minggu tanggal 1 januari akan dilaksanakan pernikahan kalian", usul Yuuya. "Serta tepat hari Sabtu minggu depan kami laksan akan lamaran tersebut", lanjut Yuuya.

"That's great, aku jadi nggak sabar nih", balas Natsuki seperti ingin cepat-cepat memiliki menantu buat anaknya itu.

Mamori dan Hiruma membeku, mereka nggak menyangka bakal jadi begini.

Mamori berdiri dari bangkunya. "Ano… aku mau bicara sama Youichi sebentar", ucapnya sembari menarik tangan Hiruma dan berjalan keluar ruang makan. Mereka berjalan menuju kamar Hiruma tentunya (Rii: Ciieee, ngapain tuh dikamar berduaan *dibunuh*).

**~Di kamar Hiruma~**

"Hiruma-kun, kenapa jadi begini?"

Hiruma tak menjawab. Mata Mamori mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kau bilang semua akan baik-baik saja! Tapi kenapa malah kita seperti dijodohin???", Mamori mulai meneteskan air mata. Sebenarnya perasaan Mamori saat ini itu senang, sedih, marah semuanya campur aduk.

'Cih, entah mengapa aku tak dapat membohongi perasaan sialan ini', guman Hiruma. 'Dan entah mengapa kata-kata sialan itu keluar begitu saja', lanjutnya sembari mendekati Mamori.

"Hiks.. Hiruma… hiks", tangis Mamori.

Hiruma membuang nafas yang panjang. "…jangan menangis manajer sialan". Tangannya mengusap kembali air mata Mamori.

"Youichi, Mamo-chan", panggil Natsuki dangan high volume yang membuat kaget Hiruma dan Mamori.

"Kita akan berdiskusi kembali, kalian cepatlah turun", sekarang malah Yuuya yang teriak.

".. cepat bersihkan wajahmu", pinta Hiruma sembari mengeluarkan saputangan dari sakunya dan memberikannya pada Mamori. Mamori menerimanya lalu mengusap wajahnya.

"Youichi, kau lagi ngapain? Jika tidak turun kami akan naik", ucap Natsuki mulai menaiki tangga bersama Yuuya.

-

-

-

TBC

**OMAKE:**

Di ruang makan suasana menjadi tak enak sejak Hiruma dan Mamori meninggalkannya. Ya setidaknya Natsuki dan Yuuya masih dapat berdiskusi berdua.

"Menurutmu apa benar Youichi akan setuju?", tanya Natsuki.

"Kalau Youichi bilang seperti itu, berarti dia memang mau", jawab Yuuya dengan seringai karena membayangkan saat Hiruma ngomong keceplosan.

"Benar juga, sekarang tinggal ketulusan Mamo-chan aja setuju atau nggak-nya"

Sebetulnya mereka berdua memang setuju jika Mamori mau menjadi istri-nya Hiruma. Tapi mereka nggak bisa memaksa Mamori, ini harus tulus dari hati Mamori sendiri. Karena upacara suci ini bukanlah main-main, ini adalah janji setia. Jika ia melakukannya karena paksaan, hidupnya dan masa depannya akan hancur. Hal itulah yang tak diinginkan oleh Natsuki dan Yuuya.

Setelah sekiranya 30 menit menunggu, Hiruma dan Mamori tidak turun juga. Tentu saja itu hal tersebut membuat heran Yuuya dan Natsuki. Akhirnya Natsuki memanggil mereka (baca: Hiruma & Mamori).

"Youici, Mamo-chan" [2]

**End OMAKE **

* * *

[1] = baca chapter 1 ada kok di dekat akhir cerita.

[2] = Lanjutnya ke atas, di OMAKE ini hanya menceritakan Natsuki dan Yuuya di ruang makan.

********

Rii: Ya~ maaf jika kependekan, maklum lagi UAS. Oh ya, kalo lama apdet itu gara-gara masalah kecil ato mungkin besar kali ya?? On the way.. aku hanya mau titip pesan aja sama yang baca fic buatanku. Gomen kalau kalian sama-sama author, daku memang suka baca fic kalian tapi nggak nge-review. Bukannya malas, tapi lupa terus nih dan takut kata-kataku itu tak enak untuk di baca/didengar…..^^v yak sudah R&R aja…..


	3. Saat Makan Malam in Devil House part 02

**Reply Review:**

**Kanna_Seuji: **Memang Kanna-san berjurusan kemana?

**Alumina Akari – chan: **Ngeliat Hiruma blushing, mungkin sangat lucu kali secara 'kan Hiruma jarang blushing gitu~.

**RisaLoveHiru: **Wa~ Felix kalo mau nikah ama Hiruma, entar undang aku yaaa… Iya, saya masih UAS tapi dah selese kok, he..x3 thanx udah nyemangatiin^^

**KuroShiro6yh: **ohh~, ahaha.. Hiruma juga manusia walo keturunan setan.

**Akuma-nyo!: Err** Akuma-san usah ketularan Hiruma ya??? Omong-omong aku belum pernah liat kucing pake tuxedo deh (di rumah keluarga Rii nggak ada kucing)

**YohNa –nyu-:**

********

Rii: Haff… akhirnya UAS, tugas-tugas, ul. praktek, dan remedial telah selese. Terima kasih atas doa dan dukungan kalian, aku berhasil mendapat nilai baik di UAS. Jadi bisa deh main bareng kompie^^, yak entar aja di akhir basa-basinya… disclaimer I don't own Eyeshield 21.

* * *

**Dinner**

**Chapter 2: Saat Makan Malam in Devil House part 2**

**By Riikun**

".. cepat bersihkan wajahmu", pinta Hiruma sembari mengeluarkan saputangan dari sakunya dan memberikannya pada Mamori. Mamori menerimanya lalu mengusap wajahnya.

"Youichi, kau lagi ngapain? Jika tidak turun kami akan naik", ucap Natsuki mulai menaiki tangga bersama Yuuya.

Karena Mamori tak kuat menahan air matanya, walau sudah di lap berkali-kali tapi tetap keluar. Hiruma yang terus melihatnya begitu kebingungan, akhirnya Hiruma memeluk Mamori untuk menghentikan tangisnya.

**TAP TAP TAP TAP **

Terlihat semburan merah terdampar di wajah Mamori, air matanya berhenti. Rasanya hangat, nyaman, dan aman, Mamori berada di dalam pelukan itu. Jadi Mamori memeluk kembali, mengabaikan suara langkah kaki yang semakin terdengar.

Tiba-tiba saat mereka sedang asyik *??*….

"**BRAK**" suara pintu yang dibuka keras oleh 2 setan yang terengah-engah dengan wajah heran (baca: Natsuki & Yuuya).

Melihat apa yang terjadi, Hiruma dan Mamori berpelukan begitu mesranya. Yuuya dan Natsuki langsung berdiri di ambang pintung yang terbuka lebar menjadi hampir akan ditutupnya.

"Maaf mengganggu~~~~~ ", ucap Natsuki dan Yuuya yang tentunya langsung diprotes oleh Hiruma.

"Bisakah kalian mengetuk pintu sialan ini dahulu baru masuk ke dalam!!!", sewot Hiruma yang sudah lepas dari pelukannya.

"Sudahlah Youichi, lebih baik kita lanjutkan diskusinya", kata Mamori yang mulai menuju ambang pintu.

"…. Terserah kau saja", acuh Hiruma padahal dalamnya amat senang bisa memeluk Mamori (Author telah dibunuh Hiruma dahulu).

Turunlah mereka, dan kembali ke ruang makan yang tentunya Natsuki dan Yuuya berada di sana. Mamori dan Hiruma kembali dan langsung mengam--ups menempati tempat duduk yang tadi mereka duduki.

"Jadi, bagaimana moment romantis kalian?", tanya Natsuki jahil.

"Kalian ini, mentang-mentang bakalan dinikahin udah peluk-pelukan", ucap Yuuya. "Nikah aja belum, kayak udah mau bulan maduan aja", lanjutnya yang membikin wajah Mamori memerah.

"Argh, orang tua sialan berhentilah ngomongin hal menunjung masa lalu" bantah Hiruma, "Lebih baik, langsung diskusiin aja tentang lamaran sialan ini"

"Duh Youichi sayang, kalo lamaran kau lakukan sendiri" kata Natsuki dengan nada yang agak menekan.

"Kami hanya membantumu untuk pernikahan" kata Yuuya melanjutkan omongan Natsuki.

"Jadi intinya, kau dalam waktu seminggu ini harus berlatih untuk melamar Mamo-chan" ucap Natsuki dan Yuuya berbarengan.

"WHAT THE???" teriak Hiruma dengan mata membelalak. Mamori hanya diam dengan senyuman soalnya ngebayangin Hiruma melamarnya.

"Ya ya ya, enggak perlu teriak kayak gitu kale" komen Yuuya, sedangkan Natsuki mulai mengotak-atik HP BB-nya.

Hiruma yang sebal sama orang tuanya mengalihkan pandangannya ke wajah Mamori. Di lihatnya Mamori senyam-senyum sendiri kayak orang gila. "Oi Mamori, ngapain senyam-senyum sendiri??"

"Ah… bukan apa-apa kok", balas Mamori mencoba menyembunyikan khayalan tersebut.

"Oh ya, Youichi bisakah kau mengantar Mamo-chan pulang" ucap Natsuki.

"Iya, lagian sekarang sudah jam 9 malam" kata Yuuya.

Tentunya terdengar seperti permohonan besar di telinga Hiruma dan jika ia tak melaksanakannya akan mendapatkan hukuman yang benar-benar memalukan dirinya sendiri. Jadi karena tak ada pilihan lain Hiruma berkata, "….. Mamori cepatlah bersiap-siap"

"Umh"

Dan setelah mereka sudah siap. Mereka mulai berjalan keluar rumah tentu saja Natsuki dan Yuuya mengikuti dari belakang. Tibalah mereka di gerbang.

"Dagh, Mamo-chan" Natsuki dan Yuuya melambaikan tangan.

"Dagh Yuuya-san, Natsuki-san, dan terima kasih atas makan malamnya" balas Mamori sembari melambaikan tangan.

"Sama-sama, hati-hati di jalan"

"Youichi antar Mamo-chan baek-baek sampai rumahnya"

"Iya iya" ucap Hiruma cuek dengan perkataan orang tuanya.

~Di perjalanan~

"Hiruma-kun?" panggil Mamori.

"Hn?"

"Kenapa ya, aku merasa senang begini?"

"Mana ku tahu"

".. Sudahlah, yang terpenting aku 'kan menunggu kau di Pranycass Restourant [1] hari Jum'at nanti sesudah latihan sore" ucap Mamori.

"Terserah" hanya itu kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Hiruma.

"Jangan menganggap cuek masalah serius yang kau buat sendiri, You-chan" Mamori menjulurkan lidahnya dan berlari masuk ke rumah keluarga Anezaki.

Hiruma hanya membeku sembari melihat Mamori yang berlari ke dalam rumah. '_You-chan? Cih, manajer sialan cari gara-gara aja. Lihat saja nanti saat ku lamar dia_' ucapnya sembari berbalik arah lalu berjalan pulang ke rumahnya.

-

-

-

TBC

* * *

[1] = Pranycass Restourant adalah restoran yang menyajikan berbagai makanan khas Pranciss, dan ini benar-benar nggak ada di dunia nyata. Author hanya khusus membuat aja, abis nggak tau dimana tempat yang cocok buat pelaksanannya.

********

Rii: Gomen Minna, aku benar-benar stress gara-gara udah UAS ada ujian les vocal-ku *lho jadi curhat* BTW, jika ini fic ke-pendekan kasih tau aku ya dan jika aku lama ngapdate dipersilahkan menegur author ini…..

Read and Review


	4. Lamaran Angel and Devil

**Soooooooososo sorry for the looooooooooong late update minna-san, dan di fic ini saya tak bisa reply reviews kalian GOMEN-NE *bersujud*.**

********

Rii: Well readers, let's start….!

**Disclamier: **I don't **own Eyeshield 21**

**Warning: OOC, typo, de el el**

* * *

**Dinner**

**Chapter 3: Lamaran Angel and Devil**

**By Riikun**

Tak terasa hari demi hari berganti sebegitu cepatnya (maafkan Rii tak mau menceritakannya -.-v) hingga datanglah hari H itu. Hiruma berjalan dengan santainya menuju ruang klub tentu saja sembari mengunyah permen karet free sugar dan menenteng AK-47 kesayangannya. "BRAK" suara pintu dibuka dengan kasarnya mengunakan kaki.

'_Cih, gara-gara akan lamaran manajer sialan itu tak datang ke club selama 1 minggu ini_' gerutuk Hiruma dalam hati.

Memang benar dari hari Senin setelah acara makan malam di rumah Hiruma itu, Mamori berkata bahwa ia tidak akan ikut dalam latihan pagi dan sore. Mamori melakukan hal tersebut bukan untuk menghindar tapi mempersiapkan dirinya sendiri. Hiruma menghela nafas, kemudian mengambil laptop-nya dan mulai memata-matai Mamori.

"GREK!" pentu kembali dibuka tapi sekarang dibuka dengan pelan oleh Sena diikuti oleh Suzuna dan Monta dibelakangnya.

"Are.. hari ini Mamori-neechan juga nggak ada?" ucap Sena yang tak tau apa-apa.

"Ya~, You-nii tahu dimana Mamo-nee?" tanya Suzuna.

"Nggak" jawab Hiruma singkat.

"Bener niihh..?" tanya Suzuna lagi tapi kali ini dengan seringai dan antena cinta yang mulai bergerak kesana-kemari.

Hiruma hanya diam tidak merespon satu huruf pun, lalu melanjutkan memata-matai Mamori.

"Pasti You-nii bo'ong deh"

"EEHHHH… kenapa Suzuna?" tanya Sena dan Monta serempak.

" 'couse aku melihat mereka berjalan berdua hari Sabtu lalu" jawab Suzuna melebarkan seringainya.

"Itu… TIDAK MUNGKIN MAX!!" treak Monta tidak percata dan meronta-ronta kesana-kemari.

"Bealive or not(1), kau tetap harus percaya Mon-mon"

Hiruma yang mendengar percakapan mereka tetap diam dan matanya tetap menatap layar laptop, walau pun pikirannya melayang kepada 1 kata yaitu lamaran. Mental Hiruma memang sudah siap, tapi ada satu hal yang fatal. Sebarnya ia belum membeli cicin untuk lamaran tersebut. Hiruma membuang nafas pelan terus berdiri dengan laptop yang sudah tertutup berada di tangannya.

"Hari ini kalian bebas, anak-anak sialan" ucap Hiruma yang sudah berjalan sedari tadi menuju ambang pintu. "Aku sedang ada urusan" lanjut Hiruma.

"Ya~" sorak Suzuna diiringi dengan Maonta yang berteriak "Senang MAX?!!", seakan lupa pada hal yang tadi dibicarakannya bersama Sena dan Suzuna.

Sedangkan Sena hanya tersenyum. 'Aku harus beritahu yang lain' batinnya sembari merogok kantung celananya mengambil Hp kemudian mengirim e-mail ke semua anggota tim Amefuto deimon.

"Dagh, You-nii / Hiruma-san" lambai Suzuna dan Sena serta Monta.

"Semoga berhasil.." kata akhir Suzuna yang membuat Sena dan Monta heran.

Akhirnya Hiruma pun menghilang maksud sudah keluar dari ruang club.

-In senaSuzuMonta Side-

"Berhasil untuk apa, Suzuna?" tanya Suzuna.

"Untuk ngancem orang, ato perbudak orang?" tanya Monta setelah Sena.

"Persentase benar 0%, yang benar…" jawab Suzuna sengaja memutus kata-kata agar terkesan misteri. Keringat bercucuran pelan pada wajah Sena dan Monta.

"… untuk …"

Sena dan Monta mulai menelan ludah. Bertampang begitu serius.

"…. mendapatkan …"

"mendapatkan apa? Ancaman?"

"Uang? Budak? HP?"

"No, no… mendapatkan Mamo-nee"

-Sementara itu disisi lain tepatnya Hiruma-

Hiruma berjalan mencari toko perhiasan "Goldy's Mega Plex". Setelah menemukan toko tersebut, Hiruma memasuki toko perhiasan itu dan langsung berjalan meuju ke bagian khusus cincin. Ia melirik kiri-kanan mencari-cari cincin yang pas dengan Mamori. Cinicin yang tak terlihat terlalu mewah hanya sederhana tapi elegant gitu.

'_Keh, tidak semudah yang kubayangkan rupanya_' kata Hiruma dalam hati yang sedari tadi tidak dapat menemukan cincin yang cocok dengan Mamori. '_…, lagian ngapain aku ngelakukan hal nggak guna gini. Maksudku setan kayak aku ini masuk ke tempat khusus cewek, mencari barang yang cocok untuk manajer sialan yang bukan pacarku itu!! Kalau bukan perintah orang tua sialan aku enggak bakal ngelakuin hal yang membuang waktu terbaikku_' ucapnya lagi jengkel sama orang tuanya sendiri atau nggak nemu-nemu cincin dari tadi nggak jelas deh jengkelnya.

Seorang pegawai yang melihatnya Hiruma merasa penasaran tapi rasa takutnya lebih besar, ya kalau ditanya kenapa itu sudah jelas karena aura gelap yang dikeluarkan Hiruma. Mari kita kembali pada Hiruma yang sudah 24 jam—ralat 24 detik tidakmenemukan sesuatu. Sampai pada akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah cincin –menurutnya- yang cocok. Cincin tersebut berwarna perak dengan ukiran sayap yang ditutupi berlian putih(kalo digambarin sayapnya mirip bulu kenangan Sakura di Tsubasa by CLAMP, maaf CLAMP-sama daku pinjem bentar).

'_Sepertinya yang ini cocok buat manajer sialan_' batinnya.

"A.. ada yang bib-bisa s.. saya bantu, sir?" tanya pegawai yang tadi ketakutan dan tetap ketakutan.

"Aku mau yang ini" jawab Hiruma dengan seringai sembari menunjuk cincin sayap tersebut.

Seringai diwajah Hiruma membuat si pegawai merinding seperti berhadapan sama overworld demon[1]. "..ba-bab-baik, sir"

Okey raiders bagaimana jika spend time sebentar. Beberapa saat kemudian Hiruma berjalan keluar toko perhiasan tanpa tentengan kantung kresek ditangan.

'_Dasar pecundang_' gerutu Hiruma senang karena bisa mendapatkan cincin itu gratis ditambah lagi dapet sepasang cincin nikahnya pula berkat mengancam pemilik toko tersebut.

* * *

Tepat sekiranya jam 8 malam Mamori sudah berada di Pranycass Restourant, duduk di sebuah meja yang berada di kamar pesanan Natsume-san. Yap, sebetulnya bukan kemmauan Mamori tuk Hiruma yang melamarnya disini tapi keinginan orang tua Hiruma sendiri. Mulai dari penyewaan satu ruang VVIP yang lengakap dengan AC, sofa, TV 63 inc pula(kayak kamar hotel bintang 5 aja), dan tentunya semua itu bukan Mamori yang bayar lho tapi ortunya Hiruma. Mamori tidak mengenakan pakaian yang mewak seperti pakaian saat makan malam, ia hanya menggunakan T-shirt hitam polos dengan rok pendek ketat yang pendek.

'_Duh, gimana ini?_' batin Mamori bertanya pada dirinya sendirinya yang berarti dia gugup, jantungnya berdetak teramat-amat kencang seperti berlari dengan kecepatan Sena, pipi-nya berwarna pink. '_Gimana jika Hiruma tidak datang… apa yang harus ku lakukan, apa harus aku kabur dari sekarang?_' lnajut batinnya sembari berdiri dari meja. Tiba-tiba suara yang berasda di depan pintu membuat terhenti.

"Silahkan Sir, anda telah ditunggu disini" kata si pelayan sembari membuka pintu kamar Mamori.

Tap Tap Tap

Suara langkah kaki bernuansa tenang dan santai mulai terdengar jelas di telinga Mamori.

BLAM, pintu ditutup begitu pelan oleh di pelayan.

Mamori yang diam pada awalnya langsung berbalik melihat ke arah pintu. Dilihatnya seorang pemuda yang menggunakan black jeans, T-shirt hitam lengan pendek dengan kerah menutupi leher, rambut spike, danding detail-detail nyebutin ciri-ciri pelingan kita langsung nyebutin namanya Hiruma Youichi. Mamori diam tanpa kata[2], lagu yang diputar pada ruangan pun berganti menjadi lagu L-O-V-E[3] seprti mencocokkan dengan suasana hati Mamori.

"Yo, Manajer sialan ngpain melamun disitu entar kesurupan lho kekekekeke" sapa Hiruma yang dilanjutkan dengan ketawa ala setannya.

"Mou, Hiruma-kun!!....." protes Mamori tapi terhenti ketika Hiruma sudah berada di depan Mamori. Wajah Mamori kontan merah.

"Nah, bagaimana kalau kita mulai sekarang saja manajer sialan" ucap Hiruma dengan nada bergetar yang membuat jantung Mamori seakan-akan mau copot.

Hiruma mengembil posisi bertekuk yang selama seminggu ini ia pelajari. Tangan kanannya memegang kotak merah, sedangkan tangan kirinya membuka kotak tersebut perlahan-lahan. Ketika kotak itu sudah benar-benar terbuka full Hiruma berkata, "Marry me?"

Mamori diam, benar-benar tidak menyangka Hiruma akan melakukan hal sebegitu romantisnya seperti ini. Pada dasarnya Mamori ragu menerima atau tidaknya, tapi ia menyadari bahwa dari hati terdalamnya ia sangat menyukai- mencintai- menyayangi Hiruma. Jadi dia mengambil kotak merah tersebut, tersenyum lembut.

"Yeah.."jawab Mamori pelan seiring lagu berganti kembali.

_**Kiss me tenderly, sweet heart**_

_**Hug me, and never you let me go**_

_**Told me you undertand**_

_**Then I say love you so..**_

Sebenarnya mereka memang saling mencintai, tapi tak pernah salah satu dari mereka bisa mengungkapkannya. Mungkin alasannya gengsi gitu. Jadi begitu ortunya Hiruma merestui mereka, sepertinya Mamori berpikir tak perlu berpikir ia akan patah hati ditambah lagi ia yang sudah menjelaskannya pada ortunya dan mereka juga merestui karena Natsuki –ibunya Hiruma- adalah sahabat SMA ortunya Mamori. Ketika Madori –ibunya Mamori- melihat foto ibu Hiruma serta mendengar cerita Mamori ia langsung stuju.

'_Terima kasih,Tuhan, kau telah menjodohkanku seperti ini_' ucap Mamori bersyukur dalam hati.

"Ngomong-ngomong, manajer sialan.." kata Hiruma memecahkan keheningan.

Mamori mengangkat wajah, melihat kearah Hiruma yang sudah berdiri.

_**When I look you**_

_**You give me a sweet look**_

_**You kiss me short time**_

_**Deeper…. **_

"Nani, Youichi?" tanya Mamori

"….. Bukan apa-apa" jawab Hiruma sembari berjalan menjauhi Mamori, menempati tempat duduk, dan memesan makanan.

Mamori berjalan juga setelah Hiruma, menempati tempat duduk dan memesan makanan. Malam itu jugamenjadi moment berharga yang amat romantis, nge-spend waktu bersama setelah makan malam.

_**Tell me You're mine**_

_**And I'll be with you**_

_**Yesterday, today, and tomorrow**_

_**I'll be by your side**_

_**Until the end of the world**_

* * *

[1]: Overworld = yang pernah maen, nonton, denger, baca doujin Disgaea pasti tau deh. Overworld itu penguasa terhebat, terkenal, di dunia tapi sayang dia bukan manusia dia demon.

[2]: Diam tanpa kata = lagu D'masiv tau lah pastinya.

[3]: L-O-V-E = yang pencinta lagu jadul inggris pasti apal, 'cuz ini memang lagu jadul yang dinyanyikan oleh Nichola, err maaf kalo salah ngetik kurang apal tuh.

* * *

_**Lost of Word**_

_**Riikun**_

_**RnR pliss (",)**_


	5. The Wedding

**Maaf kali ini saya juga nggak bisa bales reviews kalian raiders Gomen-ne!!**

********

Rii: Basa-basi udah, lebih baik kita mulai aja…

Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21

Rated: masih T entar aja di chapter 5 NC/M-nya^^

* * *

**Dinner**

**Chapter 4: The Wedding**

**By Riikun**

_~1 hari sebelum hari H~_

Deimon pada hari ini juga tak mengadakan latihan pagi dan sore, karena sang captine tak datang beserta sang manajer. Jadilah para anggota amefuto Deimon dan Komosubi makan terus menerus sampai-sampai cucian kotor menumpuk, Togano membaca komik shounen yang ia bawa, Kuroki main game dari PSP, Yukimitsu belajar, hanya Sena Monta dan Suzuna yang dari tadi berbincang.

"Nggak ada Hiruma-san, semua jadi malas-malas begini" ucap Sena agak kesal dengan tingkah teman-temannya.

"Ditambah lagi Doburoku-sensei tak ada lagi" kata Monta melanjutkan Sena.

"Mamo-nee juga nggak dateng" kata Suzuna dengan nyengir-nyengir sendiri.

"Tapi kenapa kamu sebegitu senang?" tanya Monta dengan nada bad mood.

"Itu karena Mamo-nee sama You-nii nggak ada…" jawab Suzuna

"Tunggu, jangan dibilang kalau Hiruma-san sama Mamori-neechan it—" "**BRAK**" suara pintu itu memutus perkataan Sena.

"Dobu-chan, ada apa sampe buka pintu dibanting begitu?" tanya Suzuna kepada si pembuka pintu yang tak lain Doburoku.

"..***haah***.. nggak ada apa-apa sih, cuma mau ngsih ini ke kalian" ucap Doburoku sembari mebagikan surat-surat ke anggota deimon.

"Apa ini?" tanya Kurita sambil mekan jadi muncrat-muncrat.

"Fu-fugoh?" tanya Komosubi juga mengikuti Kurita ikut muncrat (jangan ditiru ya raeders).

"Ini? Liat aja sendiri" jawab Doburoku cuek senmbari membuka surat tersebut. Ia baca-baca sampai tiba-tiba ia pingsan.

"Doburoku-sensei/ Dobu-chan?!" panggil mereka kaget melihat Doburoku mereka yang berteriak bukannya nolongin malah membuka surat tersebut dan membacanya.

**JEGER**

**JEGER**

Seperti petir telah menyambet hati merka minus Suzuna dan Musashi, sampai-sampai ada yang pingsan dan sweats dropped.

"Ya~ aku nggak percaya, apakkah ini bukannya kecepatan untuk mereka?"

"Kalau keputusan mereka itu pasti kecepatan.."

"Jadi apa donk, Musashan?" tanya Suzuna.

"Perjodohan" jawab Musasi singkat.

Yang tadi sweats dropped sekarang ikut pingsan.

"Ya~ ngak nyangka deh, Mamo-nee mau aja dijodohin" kata Suzuna kegirangan sendiri.

"Hmhm…. Waktunya besok ya!" ucap Musashi melihat tanggal pada undangan tersebut.

"Tempatnya di Holy Cross church" lanjut Musashi.

"Sebaiknya aku harus pulang duluan, dagh Musashan?!" lambai Suzuna sembari menyeret Taki.

Musashi membuang nafas panjang lega akan sahabatnya, tapi rasa leganya lenyap dengan sekejap gara-gara ngeliat orang-orang yang pingsan berhamburan seperti mati masal gara-gara bazoka Hiruma.

'_Haff, sebaiknya aku juga pergi dari pada dianggap penyebab_' pikirnya sembari meninggalkan teman-temannya yang mati masal.

* * *

_~Tepat pada hari H~_

**TENG TENG TENG TENG**

Suara lonceng gereja berdentang dengan merdunya. Didepan altar gereja tersebut, Hiruma sudah berdiri dengan menggunakan tuxedo putih dan flame thower di tangan kirinya menunggu Mamori dateng.

Disisi lain para tamu yang di undang hanya duduk dengan tenang kecuali Monta yang sedari tadi menggosok-gosok hidungnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca seakan-akan tak rela Mamori menikah dengan Hiruma. '_Patah hati MAX_' batin Monta meringis kesakitan.

**TAP TAP TAP**

Suara langkah kaki mulai terdengar di dalam gereja tersebut membuktikan si pengantin wanita terlah masuk. Mamori berjalan diikuti ayahnya di samping, dan buket bunga ditangannya. Mamori melihat punggung Hiruma masih menenteng senapannya, ia menggigit bibir.

Akirnya Mamori sampai juga didepan altar, dan berhadapan di altar dengan Hiruma.

"Hiruma Youichi, apakah anda bersedia berjanji sehidup semati dengan Anezaki Mamori dan bersedia mendapinginya dalam suka dan duka?" tanya sang posture.

"Ya" jawab Hiruma singkat.

"Anezaki Mamori, apakah anda bersedia berjanji sehidup semati dengan Hiruma Youichi dan bersedia mendampinginya dalam suka dan duka?" tanya sang posture lagi.

"Ya, aku bersedia" jawab Mamori.

"Dalam nama Bapak, Putra, dan Roh Kudus amin! Bapak kami yang ada di surga dimuliakanlah namaMu datanglah kerajaanMu, jadilah kehendakMu diatas bumi seperti didalam surga. Berilah kami rejeki pada hari ini dan ampunilah kesalahan kami ; seperti kami pun mengampuni yang bersalah kepada kami ; dan jangan masukan kami kedalam percobaan, tetapi bebaskanlah kami dari yang jahat amin!" kata sang posture yang membacakan doa Bapak Kami.

"Kemulian kepada Bapa, dan Putera, dan Roh Kudus. Seperti pada permulaan, sekarang, selalu dan sepanjang segala abad. Berkatilah Youichi dan Mamori sebagai tanda penerus keturunan cucu Allah… Amin!" lanjut posture membacakan kemuliaan.

"Apa semuanya sah?" tanya sang posture pada para tamu.

"Sah..!" jawab para tamu.

"Salam Maria penuh rahmat. Tuhan sertamu. Terpujilah engkau diantara wanita, dan terpujilah buah tubuhmu Yesus. Santa Maria, Bunda Allah, doakanlah kami yang berdosa ini sekarang dan waktu kami mati.. Amin!" ucap Umat.

" Maka, hari ini juga, kalian resmi menjadi suami istri, silahkan cium pasangan masing-masing" ucap sang posture yang akhirnya selesai juga.

Mamori dan Hiruma pun melakukan _wedding kiss_. Dan para umat (baca: tamu) bertepuk tangan. (pemberkatan selesai)

"Hiks.., selamat tinggal Mamori-swan?!" isak Monta.

Setelah melakukan wedding kiss, Hiruma melemparkan flame thowernya lalu menggendong Mamori dengan bridal style, berlari keluar gereja dengan tamu ikut berlari di belakang mereka.

Mamori melempar buket bunga tersebut, bunga terlempar kearah Kurita tapi sayang karena badannya yang gede bunga itu terlempar, sekarang ke arah Musashi tapi tak sengaja di tendangnya, bunga kembali terlempar sekarang ke Huh-huh kyodai (baca: Togano, Kuroki, Juumonji).

"Huh?!"

"Huuh?!"

"Huuuhh?!"

Dan mereka pun berebut bunga itu tapi tak ada yang dapat malahan bunga itu terlempar kembali kearah Monta. Dengan cath supernya, Monta berhasil menangkap buket bunga itu.

Mari kita balik Hiruma yang sudah berdiri di halaman gereja dangan Mamori digendongnnya. Ia menurunkan Mamori lalu mengambil sebuah remot control disaku celananya. Wajahnya menyeringai sekejap.

"Kekekekekekeke" tawa Hiruma sembari menekan tombol remot tersebut.

DUAR

Gereja tiba-tiba meledak, untunglah para tamu sudah keluar.

"Youichi, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau baru saja menghancurkan Gereja itu??!!" treak Mamori histeris.

"Memang itu tujuanku, istri sialan" ucap Hiruma membuang remot control danberjalan kearah Mamori. Mamori hanya tersenyum.

"Tak kusangka You-nii, bakal ngelakuin hal ini"

"Iya, bahkan dipernikahannya sendiri" balas Sena. "Ngomong-ngomong Posture tadi nggak apa-apa nggak ya?"

"Aku juga nggak tau" jawab Suzuna.

-

-

-

**TBC**

* * *

Rii: Gimana ya, kalo acara nikahnya agak ancur nggak pa-pa ya. 'coz aku tuh bukan orang katolik ato pun kristen tapi islam. Berikan keritik, saran buat adegan lemon chapter berikut ya??!!!

_**Lost of Word**_

_**Riikun**_


	6. First Night

Rii: Moshi-moshi minna, akhirnya saya bisa update fic juga maklum baru masuk sekolah (baca: Senin) jadi tugas sekolah numpuk deh. *nggak nyambung 11-12* Ngomong-ngomong jika yang last chapter ini lebih pendek dari OMAKE maaf aku memang tak mau beri lemon berlebihan… otw mari kita mulai, "ENJOY"!!

********

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21**

**Warning: rada GAJHE, soft lemon—yang dibawah umur harap klik tombol back, well kecuali memang penasaran tetapkan layar anda *Rii omes mode on, and maksud nularin ke-eciannya[sifat yang lebih parah dari hentai]*.**

**Rated: NC-17 (kan soft jadi ga M)**

* * *

**Dinner**

**Last Chapter: First Night**

**By Riikun**

_~Di apartemen Hiruma~_

"Haah, hari sialan yang merepotkan" keluh Hiruma sembari membantingkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur.

"Tapi menyenangkan, bukan?" balas Mamori yang sedang duduk di meja rias membersihkan mukanya.

"Tidak juga, istri sialan"

Mamori membuang nafas panjang lalu berkata, "Bisakah kau menggunakan bahasa yang agak sopan didepanku saja, Hiruma-kun?"

"Itu sudah yang paling sopan, istri sialan" ucap Hiruma masih berbaring. "Itu saja sudah membuat lidahku eneg tau"

Sekali lagi Mamori membuang nafas. "Kenapa aku harus punya suami kayak setan sepertimu?", ucapnya sembari berjalan ke tempat tidur.

"Kenapa kau menerimanya?" Hiruma malah tanya balik.

Mamori terdiam, mukanya memerah tiba-tiba. Lalu ia menundukan wajahnya.

"Kekekeke…. " Hiruma hanya terkikih melihat Mamori sampai ketawa dan mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Mouu.. Hiruma-kun tidak lucu tau, tolong bantuin aku buka baju pengantin ini" kata Mamori jengkel sembari duduk di tempat tidur.

Hiruma bangun dati tidurannya, duduk bersila di belakang Mamori. Tiba-tiba seringai di bibir Hiruma meninggi, tangannya melingkar di pinggul Mamori. Mamasukan Mamori dalam pelukannya.

"Hi-hiruma-kun..!" Mamori tersentak ketika Hiruma mulai menciumi lehernya. Mamori berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi tak berhasil habisnya posisinya berbeda.

"Jangan.. sekarang nanti habis…"

"Habis apa? Habis membuka baju sialanmu itu?" tes Hiruma.

Mamori menunduk wajahnya benar-benar semerah tomat sekarang.

"Ku anggap itu sebagai 'ya'." ucap Hiruma melepas pelukannya.

Mamori masih duduk menunggu Hiruma yang sedang membuka kemejanya kemejanya terbuka ia melemparnya ke lantai dan beralih ke Mamori. Perlahan-lahan Hiruma membuka kancing satu-persatu dengan jari-jarinya yang panjang. Menurunkan bajunya sedikit-demi sedikit ke bawah, tapi Hiruma berhenti.

"Ehh… kenapa berhenti?" tanya Mamori.

"Aku haus, lebih baik kau buka sendiri saja dan perbaikilah posisimu agar enak"jawab Hiruma yang sudah berjalan menjauhi tempat tidur. '_Kekekeke… sepertinya istri sialan memang mau melakukan itu_'

~5 menit kemudian~~~~

Mamori sudah berbaring di tempat tidur dengan _underwear _tapi berselimut.

'_Kenapa aku jadi deg-degan begini bahkan lebih dari biasanya?_'

"Ngapain kamu selimutan begitu, istri sialan?" tanya Setan—err Hiruma yang sudah berdiri diujung tempat tidur. "Dingin atau malu?" lanjut Hiruma .

"Mu-mungkin keduanya" jawab Mamori malu-malu kucing nunjukin tubuhnya yang woow sexy abiz ke setan ntu.

* * *

_Rii: Jangan salah sangka saya cewe gak tertarik ma gituan._

_Mamo: udah Rii-chan, jangan ganggu ceritanya dulu kasian readers tau._

_Rii: maaf, ayo kembali ke jalan yang salah—eh baner…_

* * *

"Jika pake selimut akan lebih panas" Hiruma memberi tau sembari membuka selimut itu.

Hiruma mulai menindih tubuh Mamori. Matanya melilrik mencari keganjelan pada tubuh Mmaori. Tapi ia menghiaraukannya dan mulai menciumi leher Mamori, sedangkan tangannya meraba-raba tubuh mungil Mamori. Tangannya menemukan keganjelan tersebut. Hiruma mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Mamori dengan tangan merabai atau lebih tepatnya memegangi bra tersebut.

"Lepas benda ini"

"..ti-tidak.. ma..u"

"Aku tak bisa melihatnya, lepaskan benda itu"

"… tidak"

"Aku tak akan mulai jika benda sialan itu belum dilepas"

Mamori terdiam, benar-benar sekarang ia terjebak antara 2 pilihan. Pertama, melepaskan bra tersebut dan membiarkan Hiruma melakukannya. Kedua, tidak melepaskannya dan diam saja.

"..3.."

Mamori tersentak mendengar hitungan yang keluar dari mullut Hiruma.

"…2…"

Otaknya mulai berpikir keras.

"O-oke.. oke.. aku le-lepas" ucap Mamori yang pada akhirnya menyerah.

Hiruma melabarkan seringainya, lalu ia bangun mempersilahkan Mamori untuk duduk. Mamori pun duduk, sesaat ia ingin membuka bra tersebut tiba-tiba….

Kring

Kring

Suara telepon berbunyi di sebelah kasurnya. Mamori menghentikan aksinya, malah mengangkat telopon.

"Moshi-moshi"

"Ah, Mamori-san. Ini aku manager Oujo, Wakana"

"Ada apa ya?"

"Cuma mau beri slamat aja, abis aku gak datang ke acara pernikahanmu"

"Umh.."

"Kalo gitu, semoga sikses ya"

Tuut

Tuut

Tuut

Telepon pun ditutup, Mamori beralih ke Hiruma yang sedari tadi duduk diam. Diwajahnya hanya berexpresi dingin seperti biasa, hanya auranya berasa sebegitu kesal pada si penelepon yang menegganggunya.

Dengan sergap Mamori kembali memulai membuka bra-nya, tetapi…

Kring

Kring

"Moshi-moshi"

"Hai Mamori, ini Julie"

".. ada apa ya?"

"Slamat ya, and good luck"

Tuuut

Tuut

Tuuut

Begitu saja telepon terputus. '_Sepertinya, aku tidak akan mengangkat telepon berikutnya_' Mamori membatin. Ia mematikan HP-nya, sekarang ia benar-benar serius ingin melakukannya. Dengan sekejap duakejap, bra Mamori sudah berada di lantai dan Hiruma sudah menindihnya.

Hiruma mulai menciumi, menjilati kulit putih mulus Mamori. Mamori hanya mendesis pelan. Jari-jari Hiruma sekarang tengah berada diantara paha Mamori, mencoba menyentuh bagian yang lembut dan basah 'itu'.

Setelah satu jam lamanya Hiruma menikmati Mamori, pastinya sudah mulai lelah. Hiruma menidurkan kepalanya disebelah Mamori.

"Menyenagkan bukan?" tanya Hiruma

"Umh, tapi ini sangat menyakitkan" jawab Mamori merasa sedikit sakit dibagian bawah perutnya.

"Relax, nanti juga gak. Lebih baik kit aistirahat, ini sudah malam"

Dan pasangan kekasih itupun terlelap setelah melakukan aktivitas SEX .

**The End **

* * *

**OMAKE:**

**[Part 01]**

Di malam yang sama di club house

Sena dan Suzuna sedang membereskan ruang klub gara-gara berpesta setelah mengunjungi acara pernikahan HiruMamo. Tapi sudah jelas yang buat ya yang beresih. Dan itulah alasannya megapa mereka di ruang klub sekarang.

"Kenapa nggak, diangkat sih?" kata Suzuna kesal yang sedari tadi menelepon Mamori tak diangkat-angkat.

"Mungkin lagi sibuk? Atau udah tidur?" balas Sena yang sembari menyapu.

"Maksudmu sibuk apa, Sena?" tanya Suzuna otaknya sudah menuju komik-komik dan anime-anime shounen yang hentai dan eci itu.

"Bu..bukan a-apa .. apa, kok"

"Haft, mungkin memang benar perkataanmu, Sena" ucap Suzuna dengan nyengir-nyegir kuda. "Mungkin dia sedang melakukan 'itu' sama You-nii"

Sena membeku, sedangkan Suzuna kembali bersih-bersih dengan pikiran apa yang dilakukan Hiruma dan Mamori.

**~Part 01 Fin~**

* * *

**[Part 02]**

~10 tahun kemudian~

"Papa, papa, nanti ajari aku pakai shot gun" ucap seorang anak laki-laki.

"Jangan, You. Itu tidak baik tuk Kuro-chan"Mamori berusaha mencegah.

"Kekeke… biarin saja, diakan anak setan dan memiliki bakat setan. Dia harus dididik oleh setan agar nanti jadi setan sejati" *author bingung sendiri*.

"Dari pada Kuro, aku saja ayah. Tapi pakai 44 magnum" ucap seorang anak perempuan.

"Kau juga jangan ikut-ikutan, Kuma-chan" Mamori juga mencegah anak perempuannya itu.

Dasar istri sialan, biarkan saja kembar sialan ini jadi setan sejati dan penerusku"

Yap benar, anak yang bernama Kuro dan Kuma itu adalah anak Mamori dan Hiruma. Entah kenapa kembar mungkin author yang mau aja * author ditempeleng*. Anak pertama Kumaichi, kuma diambil dari akuma yang berarti setan bukan kuma yang berarti beruang. Umurnya memang baru 9 tahun, tapi jeniusnya bukan main deh. Fisik dan wajahnya memang lebih ke Mamori tapi sifatnya 200% Hiruma.

Kita beralih ke anak yang kedua, Kuroichi Hiruma. Karena kembar yang pasti umurnya samalah. Yang membedakan hanya fisiknya. Fisik Kuro lebih ke Hiruma, kalau sifatnya 90% Hiruma 10% Mamori. Jadi bisa disimpulkan sifatnya salah tempat alias tertukar sama Kuma.

"Sudah, sudah. Dari pada minta diajarin pake senjata, kenapa nggak minta ajarin ngancam orang saja?" tanya Mamori yang gak nyadar.

"HORE?!" sorak Kuma dan Kuro.

"Ckckck… fuking wifey, kau memang tak sadar selalu" komen Hiruma lalu mincium Mamori di keningnya.

CLIK

"Yay! Nanti photo ini akan kutunjukan ke paman Sena dna bibi Suzuna"ucap Kuma berlari menuju ambang pintu.

"Aku mau main ke rumah Sakura[1] ya" ucap Kuro mengikuti Kuma.

"Dagh, Mama, papa/ayah. Nikmati moment yang iandah ya" lambai Kuro dan Kuma berbarengan.

BLAM

"kekekeke… dasar kembar sialan" kekeh Hiruma. "Ngomong-ngomong, istri sialan"

"Nani?"

"Sekarang pengganggu cilik sudah pergi, bagaimana kalo kita nikmati moment romantis sialan ini?"

**~Part 02 Fin~**

* * *

[1] Sakura: anak Sena dan Suzuna umurnya setu tahun lebih muda dari Kuro dan Kuma.

********

Rii: Selesai juga. Lemon yang kurang hot mohon dimaklumkan aku tak amu membuat fic ini makin ngaco. Dan maafkan jika masih ada typo, EYD, OOC terutama Hiruma. Yang mau review silahkan klik yang ijo-ijo… okey, sampai ketemu di fic berikutnya.

****\(^**o**^)/****

**Thanks to:**

**, LynDa saLeha, Q-chan, Haruna 'Hiru_Mamo' Doughter, Lacossu no ame2604, Hana Kaitani, ShiNomori naOmi, nacchan -7-, and Phia.**

**Special Thanks to:**

**RisaLoveHiru, Akuma-nyo!, YohNa –nyu-, Gekkou Kitsu, KuroShiro6yh, 2586462-Akarichan-, Kanna_Seuji, Machi13shield, and "Black Rose" Cyne_chan.**


End file.
